HSPC04
'And Cure Soul Comes Plummeting In! '(そして、キュアソールでは急落しています！''Soshite, Kyua Sōru de wa kyūraku shite imasu!'') is the fourth episode of ''Heartful Shine Pretty Cure ''and is the 637th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis This episode begins where we see three girls walking together in a school uniform. The three girls are none other than Akiyama Akiko, Tachibana Chiharu and Fukui Emiko. They are all talking happily and Akiko brings up that she can't wait until their partners, the Pretty Cures of Courage and Wisdom, appear. Chiharu and Emiko agree excitedly, and the three fairies, Aika, Bunko and Chinatsu, each say that they have to look out for the dreams of Cure Love. Just then, Chiharu gets a phone call, which turns out to be a call from her soccer coach, saying that the team needs three more players because three of them are away sick. After the call, Chiharu immediately picks Akiko and Emiko to be two of the substitutes. On the day of the match, Akiko, Chiharu and Emiko arrive on time, but the third substitute hasn't arrived. Luckily, Nakamura Harumi arrives and says that she is the final. The game then begins and everyone plays really well. Chiharu becomes surprised when she finds out that Akiko and Emiko can play soccer really well. At half-time, a boy who has to sit out the next match begins to fall in despair, but unfortunately, Black happens to be around and he peers at the boy's Heart Rainbow, and since that the Heart Rainbow is losing its colours, Black steals it. Black turns the Heart Rainbow into a Sakebi, and the Sakebi begins spreading despair. Akiko, Chiharu and Emiko spot the Sakebi, and they run out of sight, and transform into the Pretty Cures of Dreams, Faith and Happiness, Cure Legend, Cure Miracle and Cure Fantasy! However, the Cures are quickly defeated, with Cure Legend trapped in a net, Cure Miracle got hit with a soccer ball and is knocked out cold, and the Sakebi is spinning Cure Fantasy so fast the Sakebi doesn't care if she gets dizzy. But suddenly, a girl appears and shouts that no one hurts her teammates! The girl was Nakamura Harumi! Just then, a bright green light flies down and turns into a fairy named Emi. Emi asks if Harumi had any dreams about a girl named Cure Love, and Harumi says yes. As the Cures are left surprised, Emi turns into a Shining Heart Necklace, and allows Harumi the ability to transform into the Pretty Cure of Courage, Cure Soul! Cure Soul uses her attack, ''Soul Strike, ''to defeat the Sakebi and return the Heart Rainbow to the boy. Akiko, Chiharu and Emiko are happy that a new Cure has been born, and Harumi agrees to join them as partners and friends, and that leaves the Pretty Cure of Wisdom to be found! Major Events * Akiko, Chiharu and Emiko transform together for the first time. * Harumi transforms for the first time. * Cure Soul uses Soul Strike for the first time. Trivia * It is revealed that Harumi is great at soccer in this episode. * Harumi is the third green Pretty Cure to be surprised about her new looks, preceded by Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint and Midorikawa Nao/Cure March. Characters Pretty Cure * Akiyama Akiko/Cure Legend * Tachibana Chiharu/Cure Miracle * Fukui Emiko/Cure Fantasy * Nakamura Harumi/Cure Soul Mascots * Aika * Bunko * Chinatsu * Emi Villains * Black * Sakebi Secondary Characters * Yoshida Minako * Cure Love Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Episodes